Potions and a wee bit of love
by zanetka
Summary: Hermione after finishing her degree goes back to Hogwart.
1. Chapter 1

Potions and a wee bit of love

1.

That day, a young 22 year old girl was sitting in the park. Her long curled chocolate brown hair was living its own life along with the wind breeze. She was sitting on the grass, under the very old oak tree, her eyes hidden under the big sunglasses. It could look like she was daydreaming.

Indeed, she was. Maybe not dreaming, but thinking about her day-to-day life. Now, when the Big Battle was over, when the Bright Side of Magic won, and Dark Lord was dead, every magical creature could think about their happiness. The peace has ruled the world.

Oh, didn't I mentioned that our girl was a witch? No. Apologies. Yes, she was, or she is a witch. And not any unknown witch, but I think one of the very good known. That's all because of her friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Save-Us. And there is few more reasons. For example she was the one of biggest minds of School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hogwarts. Every exam she took, gave the high results. Now, every door to any carrier was opened, for her. Every respectful company in the magic world had send the request, if she could join them and help the magic world be better. Even the Ministry of Magic had their propositions for her.

But for the sake of her dream, she denied all of the propositions, even the one from Minister of Magic. She had the dream. Okay, she had two dreams in particular, but the one that she could manage was nearly completed. Lets start form the end of the Battle, the beginning of happy and peaceful life.

After the Battle was over, all 7th years from Hogwarts, that took part in the war, could finish their exams over the summer holidays. So our witch, took the chance that was given to them, and she returned to school for 2 long months of study, along with her friends, Harry and Ron, she did finish. After the exam results came back, they went separate ways. Harry Potter also known as the Boy-Who-Won-The-One-Who's-Name-Shouldn't-Be-Named, got the job in the aurors office and now is one of the best in the position. Her second best friend, Ronald Wesley got in to the English Representation of Quidditch, on a keeper position, and believe or not he is the best!

For Hermione, the good times only begins. After her high results came back, she did apply for the London University of Magic, in the Potions School. The Headmaster was very pleased to accept her on 4 year course. The three years passed so quickly that she didn't even noticed. Now she did finished her summer exams, with only one ting left to do. The 4th year of study was all depended on her. As Potions Mistress-to-be she had to find one Potion Master that already is in the position and politely ask him or her, if she could stay one year for independent practice. The Potion Master(because there was more men than women) should teach her how to be good in the position they are holding, and also how to teach the potions subject in school.

She asked her lecturer at LUM for the list of available Potions Masters. How she was shocked when at the top of the list she saw her ex-professor of Potions from Hogwarts. It meant that he was the best. But after all this years of laughing at every Griffindor student, and taking away all the points that she gained, she didn't want to have anything in common with this old Git of her professor. But her ego and pride was a little bit hard on her. She wanted to be the best. She decided that her Mentor has to be the best. From that view she didn't had a choice.

_-Maybe after all these years he changed?-_ That was the only one positive thought stuck in her head.

_-I have no choice. Damn. I'll have to overcome my pride and write this letter._

And she did. This afternoon she sent the owl with the letter to her ex-professor Severus

Snape, her Mentor-to-be.

_-That was the one time only. Never again._

She stood up and went in the direction of her apartment thinking about a cup of hot chocolate and a warm bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Potions and a wee bit of love

2.

Severus Snape was sitting at his quarters. He was preparing tests for next year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After the war ended he stayed on his position of Potions Master. He always wanted this. But now, when all that evil is destroyed he was even more happier to be in his dreamed job. He loved to brew the potions and elixirs. He was the best at his profession.

And believe or not he liked to be a teacher. He liked when his pupils had the scary look in their eyes, when he came into class. He loved to see the spark of fury when he took away the points, especially from the Gryffindor House.

As for his look, he had few years behind him. But he wasn't old. He was 41 years old. If you were to take a look at his face, you could see a few scars along with wrinkles. You could see his thin black hair, the one that students always called greasy. His face didn't show any emotions, due to whole role of double agent. His eyes were cold, and you could see contempt in them. But there was few things that no one knew about. (Okay, maybe beside Albus Dumbledore, but the guy was 'bout 150 and knew every possible thing). This whole spy thing made Severus to forget his wishes and desires that he had as a young boy. He wanted to be loved, he wanted to have a home, the real home with wife and kids and even a dog. But that was before, and now he didn't know how to make things right.

But lets start the story. Severus was sitting in the office, his hands sorting out the notes. Quill laying beside the big book opened at unknown page. He was so bound up in this whole exams thing that he did not notice a little knocking on the window glass. When the knocking got harder and harder he lifted his head up, and looked out for the window. The white owl was sitting at the windowsill. He grabbed his wand from the table and without making sound opened the window agar for owl to fly in. She sat herself on the desk and outstretched her little leg with an envelope. He took the letter out, in this same time owl was already outside flying towards the owlery.

He read the letter with his browns furred.

The letter read:

"_Professor Snape,_

_How are you?_

_I was told that you are the best Potions Master there is in London, and as a 4th year student of Potions department of London University of Magic I am to ask you if you could spend next year as my Mentor in my way to my Potion Mistress Degree. I would be great honour. I am waiting for yours response with excitement._

_  
Sincerely_

_Hermione Granger"_

He stood up. Why did that happen? Why now when he wanted to move on with his life? The Little-Know-It-All, again in Hogwarts halls. This is going to be hell.

_-I have to go to talk to Albus.- _he said to himself already mowing towards the fireplace. The fire was cracking softly in the heart but he was not in the mood to notice it. He took a fist full of Floo powder and thrown it into the fire. The bright red flames changed it's colour into green and he stepped right into the middle of it. With loud "Headmaster Office" he was gone.

Few seconds later he was on the 7th floor of the castle, brushing slowly his robes off of dust. He was in big round room, packed with shiny and weird machines, 3 different pensieves, and a one flame-coloured bird. Fawkes was sleeping. Severus stood by the window, thinking deeply what to with this whole Granger thing.

-It will be a mess-he thought to himself- a big mess. She'll be back here.- but he was interrupted by a old voice of headmaster.

-Severus, what a pleasure to see you. It's a nice of you that you popped in. What can I do for you?

Snape was standing there weighting his pros and cons about telling headmaster why he is here, but after all he was here and Albus was known of his right decisions.

-I got a letter...-he stooped for a while staring at his old friend-...from Hermione Granger. She want to come here for her Masters Degree. She wants me....me..to be her Mentor.-Severus said with trembling voice.

He still remember how he felt when he found out that she was the one that saved him. It was after the Nagini bite, when he was laying in the Shrieking Shack bleeding out,when the Potter and his friends came to him. He did as Dumbledore asked him to do. He gave his memories to Potter. They explained everything. He thought that he will die right there on that dusty floor. When Potter collected last bit of his memories, Severus was unconscious. He didn't know what happened later. He didn't know how he survived. He woke up after 2 weeks in Hospital wing, with only little memory of that night. When he returned to his chambers, few days later, he couldn't stop to thanks God that he lived. Then Albus showed up for a visit. Severus convinced that there is more in his miracle surviving than he thinks, asked Dumbledore how it all happened. Albus said:

-What is last thing that you remember from that night?

-I was lying on the floor of Shrieking Shack, Potter, Granger and Wesley was there. Potter just bottled up my memories. Then I passed out from blood loss.

-Oh yes, so do you want know what happened next?

-Of course!-Severus said a little bit annoyed

-After you passed out, Miss Granger told Harry to go and view this memories of yours. She said that it was probably important. She sent young Wesley with him. Then she took the beozar from her bag, and put it into your mouth. She sent her Patronus to Poppy saying that she will need prepare a Blood Replenish Potion for you. The beozar in your system was already working so the poison from your bite was dissolving. She stopped the blood loss with a charm, and levitated you into the grounds. At that time Voldemord was concurred and you were safe in the castle. She stayed with you for almost whole week, with few brakes for sleep and food. When you were not waking up she was send to her parents, because she was getting a little paranoid and depressed. That is probably all story.

Severus was thinking about that story every free minute he had.

-So did you answered her?- soft voice brought him back into the reality

-Not yet. I came here for advice. I don't know what to do.-he didn't know what to do and it was frustrating. He owed her a life debt.

-Severus it is only yours decision to make. If you don't want to do it then...-Albus was cut of by Snape response

-I'll do it. I owe her. It is only one year and she can't be that bad. After that I'll be clear of any debts.

-That's brilliant, Severus. I'll arrange a chambers for her in the dungeons, a corridor down from yours. They will be ready next week.

-Thank you, Headmaster. I'll go and owl her.

-Good day my boy-said Albus with sparks in his eyes

-Good day Albus.-Severus turned around to the fireplace, took a bit of Floo powder and was lost in green flames.

-Lets hope that it will be beginning of something new, for both of them- said Albus to himself after Severus was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Potions and a wee bit of love

3.

When Hermione woke up next day she was greet by a black owl sitting on her bed frame.

-Hello pretty,-she said to the owl-how long are you sitting here?

The owl changed her weight and stick out the leg with a letter. Hermione took it and unwrapped.

-It is the replay from Hogwart- she thought to herself as she began to read.

"_Miss Granger,_

_I read your letter and as a Potion Master I am delighted to hear that you will be soon joining our small society. There is only few Potion Mistress and I'll be honoured to introduced them to you. Also to your question my answer is yes. I will be your Mentor in fallowing year. You are expected to be in Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by 1__st__ August. Your chambers will be ready at that time. _

_Severus Snape_

_Potion Master at Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

Hermione quickly left her bed and did the victory dance around her bedroom. She was so afraid that he will say no that she couldn't stop laughing now, when she knew that she was good enough for him. She ran to bathroom, she needed to tell her best friend that she got in. she quickly showered, and dressed.

She was living in a two bedroom apartment(both en-suite), with her best friend Ginny Wesley. They were friends during their school times, and after the war, when Ginny finished Hogwart(she was a year younger than Hermione) they moved together. Ginny was on her 3rd year in this same University as Hermione, only she did her Degree in Charms. In the flat they had a little kitchen, not often used because of all small bistros, coffee shops and restaurants that surrounded their building. The first thing that made them buy this place was a huge living room, with beautiful view on the Park and main street. The living room was painted lilac, with cosy sofas and armchairs. On the left there was a hallway that directed into the bedrooms. One wall was packed with books. Floor to ceiling, left to fight, books were everywhere. Mostly there were Hermione's but Ginny had a few too.

Hermione left her room and went towards Ginny's door. She knocked twice, and then entered the room. Ginny was fast asleep, but Hermione could see one more pair of foots hanging from the bed end.

-So Ginny had a company last night-Hermione taught and then the great idea popped into her head. She took a big breath and she screamed.

-GINNY WESLAY!! HOW COULD YOU!! THAT GUY- WHAT IS HE DOING IN YOUR ROOM!!- she screamed this as loud she could in her mum voice. The result was immediate. Ginny got up into sitting position with scared look on her face, covering herself with the duvet. The guy did almost this same but he looked rather confused than scared.

-Mum? -Ginny looked around the room looking for her mum, but the only person there was Hermione, laughing at laud, almost laying on the floor.

-Very funny Herm, very funny- Said Ginny with a smile on her face. Than she turned to her partner gave him a kiss on a lips and whispered- Go back to sleep,Hun. It's nothing.

The guy laid back down, but Ginny went into the bathroom covering herself with the blanket.

Hermione known that Ginny will follow her into the kitchen, so she put the kettle on, she needed a tee. When Ginny came they sat at the kitchen table.

-Want some tee Gin?

-Yeah, tee will do. I have a massive headache.-Ginny said massaging her temples.

-Where were you last night? And who is that guy in your bed?- Hermione asked with interested look on her face

Ginny looked and her best friend, sipped some tee and told her the truth.

-We were at "The Rockefeller". There was a blind date going on, so me and few girls from my class went to meet nice guys. The party was awesome, we had a few drinks, we danced all the time. You will not believe who I met there.

-Who??

-Draco Malfoy! Can you believe it? I couldn't. So I went to say hello to him. I was already drunk. He was nice to me. You know that I always had a crush on him. So I started to flirt with him, he asked me to dance, we danced almost every song together. Then he said that he likes me, and we started to make out. You can see, that now he is laying in my bed, so you know how it ended.

Hermione was speechless. Ginny and Malfoy? How? When? Now she remembered the guy from few minutes ago. Blonde hair, pale skin. Malfoy in her house? She knew that he changed, but to pair him with Ginny. She looked at her friend. She was happy. Maybe this is going to be all right.

-Good God, Ginny. You and Malfoy. I can't believe it.-she said but with smile

-I know Herm. But you know, this was something awesome. I think that this can be something serious, but fro now it is only a fun.- she smiled to her memories and then looked back at Hermione with serious look- So why were you in there, and why did you woke us up at....-she looked at the clock on the wall- 8 o'clock. God Herm give me some sleep. It's Saturday!!

Now she was a bit mad. But she wanted to know why Hermione woke her up that early.

-OK. I'll tell you. I got a response from Snape. -and she grinned

-Did he say yes?

Hermione nodded her head.

-That's grate!! I'm so happy for you. You are going to have a grate year.

Hermione looked down at table, when Ginny said this last words.

-Yeah, I don't know about that. -she said a bit unsure.

-What? Why are you thinking that way?

-You know how he was towards me when we were still students. Then at the Shrieking Shack, you know that I helped him, when he was unconscious. I was sitting by his bed almost full week. I was feeling like it was my fault that he is laying there. I could helped him earlier.

-You know that this is not right. It is not your fault. He survived thanks to you. Don't feel sorry fro helping him.

-Yeah, I suppose. But after that I didn't see him 5 years. And I don't think he knows that it was me who helped him. It will be hard to get through him, you know.

-You will do your best.

-Thanks, Ginny. I love you. Your the best. I'm so happy that I can go back to Hogwarts.

-Yeah, I'll miss you. When you have to be there?

-In a week.

-ohhh, that is so little time.

-Don't worry. We will cope. Now go to your prince Malfoy, that lays in your bed. I'll go shopping.

The look on Ginny face could tell that she was already in her bed.

-I'll see you later-was the last words that Hermione could hear before the doors slammed shut.

Hermione went shopping. She didn't want to hear any noises coming from behind that door.


End file.
